Romidepsin is a natural product which was isolated from Chromobacterium violaceum by Fujisawa Pharmaceuticals. See Published Japanese Patent Application Hei 7 (1995)-64872; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,138, issued Dec. 11, 1990, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Various preparations and purifications of romidepsin are described in PCT Publication WO 02/20817, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is a bicyclic peptide consisting of four amino acid residues (D-valine, D-cysteine, dehydrobutyrine, and L-valine) and a novel acid (3-hydroxy-7-mercapto-4-heptenoic acid). Romidepsin is a depsipeptide which contains both amide and ester bonds. In addition to the production of C. violaceum using fermentation, romidepsin can also be prepared by synthetic or semi-synthetic means. The total synthesis of romidepsin reported by Kahn et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 118:7237-7238, 1996) involves 14 steps and yields romidepsin in 18% overall yield. The structure of romidepsin is shown below and referred to hereinafter as “Compound I”:

Compound I has been shown to have anti-microbial, immunosuppressive, and anti-tumor activities. Compound I is approved in the U.S. for treatment of cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL) and peripheral T-cell lymphoma (PTCL), and is currently being tested, for example, for use in treating patients with other hematological malignancies (e.g, myeloma, etc.) and solid tumors (e.g., prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, etc.). It is thought to act by selectively inhibiting deacetylases (e.g., histone deacetylase, tubulin deacetylase), promising new targets for the development of a new class of anti-cancer therapies (Nakajima et al., Experimental Cell Res. 241:126-133, 1998). One mode of action involves the inhibition of one or more classes of histone deacetylases (HDAC).